In recent years, the distance between adjacent bit lines has been considerably narrowed with downscaling of a semiconductor storage device. When the distance between bit lines is narrowed, the placement area of a decoder that selects a bit line also needs to be reduced correspondingly. Therefore, a reduction of the placement area of a multiplexer that selectively connects a bit line to a sense amplifier in a decoder is also demanded.